


Make Me

by omgericzimmermann (HMSLusitania)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSLusitania/pseuds/omgericzimmermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex just wants to study. Nursey has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon suggested the prompt dexnursey with the words, "make me." Thanks anon!

Dex just wanted to work on his homework. It seemed like it should be a fairly simple operation. Sit down at desk, open calculus textbook, do assigned problems, finish early and then join the kegster going on downstairs. It should be the most basic of basic plans.

But Dex shared a room with Derek Nurse which meant literally nothing was ever simple.

Because Nursey was lazing on his bunk humming under his breath. Dex couldn’t tell what song it was, but he didn’t like it.

Dex put in his headphones and turned up the volume just loud enough to drown Nursey out.

“Dex,” Nursey protested. “Don’t be that way.”

“I’m trying to do homework,” Dex said, pulling one headphone out and glaring at him. Nursey grinned and leaned back on his pillows.

Derek Nurse was the bane of Dex’s existence and had been since they were Frogs. He thought, apparently naively, that they would have to learn how to get along if they were going to live in the same room once Ransom and Holster gave them their dibs. This hadn’t happened yet.

Dex put his headphone back in and turned the volume up a little higher. So of course, Nursey started singing.

It was quiet at first, rather than loud enough Dex felt compelled to intervene. But he got progressively louder, so Dex turned up his music louder, which prompted Nursey to sing louder, which –

“Would you stop?” Dex snapped, pulling a headphone out and glaring at Nursey.

Nursey grinned at him again and winked one of his stupid sage green eyes in his direction. Dex glowered and put his headphone back in.

It would be one thing to share a room with his line mate if his line mate wasn’t more annoying than literally any other person Dex had ever met. It would be another if his line mate wasn’t also the most attractive person Dex had ever personally seen. But he usually tried not to think about that. It had even worked until Winter Screw.

Nursey’s singing got louder, and Dex huffed. His headphones were almost maxed out and he wasn’t exactly listening to calm and quiet music. His ears were going to be pissed at him for the next few days, but it was worth it if it kept Nursey from driving him insane, surely.

Then Nursey’s bed squeaked and Dex thanked God silently that Nursey was leaving the room. Except he didn’t.

Instead, Nursey sat down in his own desk chair and dragged it over so he was right next to him and then he actually pulled one of Dex’s headphones out so that he could sing directly at him. It was some filthy song that Dex didn’t know and Nursey kept waggling his eyebrows at him.

“Why?” Dex demanded, pushing Nursey away with his foot. Nursey’s chair went rolling across the gently sloped attic floor. Really, the entire Haus should be demolished and it took most of Dex’s willpower on any given day not to start ripping it apart and putting it back together with such useful items as levels and actual drywall.

“Talk to me Dex,” Nursey said.

“I’m doing homework,” Dex replied, fighting the urge to throw his pencil at Nursey’s stupidly pretty face. “There’s a party going on downstairs. Go bug them.”

“But I don’t want to bug them,” Nursey whined, rolling back over to Dex and getting way too close to his personal space. “I want to bug you.”

“Nursey,” Dex protested.

It was getting harder and harder to focus on his homework. It didn’t help that Nursey had rolled right up next to him, one knee pressed to Dex’s thigh, one hand draped over the back of his chair, Nursey’s fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Dex’s neck. He kept mumbling the absolutely foul lyrics of his song directly into Dex’s ear, his lips brushing across the shell. Dex could feel himself go red all over, could feel his heartrate accelerate. He knew Nursey could feel it too since the hand not buried in his hair was tracing lines on his chest under his shirt.

Some part of Dex knew that he should stop this. They weren’t dating. They were roommates and teammates and had possibly had drunk sex at Winter Screw. And maybe like, once or twice since, but that was beside the point. The point was Dex had calculus homework and Nursey was still mumbling those filthy as fuck song lyrics into his ear and just dragged Dex’s earlobe between his teeth and –

“For fuck’s sake, stop singing,” Dex pleaded, slamming his calculus book shut.

He made the mistake of looking at Nursey when he said it, and saw the deadly smug and satisfied look in his eyes.

“Make me,” Nursey said, the corners of his lips curving up into a smirk. Until quite recently, Dex would have wanted to punch the look off his face, but now his impulse was different. Now as soon as Nursey opened his mouth to start singing again, Dex surged forward and kissed him, effectively silencing him.

He could feel Nursey still smirking as his tongue slipped into his mouth. Nursey’s hands were still all over him, pulling him closer and out of his desk chair, backing them towards their bunkbeds. Nursey hit the frame and then spun them around so Dex was pressed against the ladder to his bed.

“See, if I went downstairs to the party, I’d never have a chance to get laid tonight,” Nursey said, kissing down the side of Dex’s throat, his stubble catching on Dex’s skin.

“I guarantee you that like ninety percent of the people at that party would happily sleep with you,” Dex said, trying to catch his breath while Nursey’s hands roved over his chest and hiked his shirt higher.

Nursey smiled against his skin and sucked a hickey where Dex’s jaw met his neck. Dex let himself tangle his fingers in Nursey’s hair, and tried not to be embarrassed when he moaned. It had been like this the previous times they’d had sex, mostly just Nursey bothering Dex until Dex snapped and fucked him.

“Yeah, but I only want to sleep with you,” Nursey said, licking the spot he’d just bruised. There was an overwhelming amount of honesty in his voice and when their eyes met, Nursey looked unusually vulnerable. The charged moment lasted maybe a few milliseconds before Nursey started singing under his breath.

“No, the point was that you were going to stop singing,” Dex protested, leaving his own hickeys on Nursey’s neck in the hopes that they would dissuade him from making noise. And maybe express without having to say it that he kind of only wanted to sleep with Nursey as well.

“There’s only one sure way to pull that off,” Nursey said, looking Dex right in the eye. Without breaking eye contact, Nursey sank to his knees and undid Dex’s jeans, pulling them down his hips and leaning forward to mouth at his cock through his boxers. Dex was a little ashamed to say he whimpered when Nursey drew him out and ran the tip of his tongue over the head.

Which was, of course, precisely when Bitty walked into the attic.

With a very distant portion of his brain, he wondered if this was the universe’s way of paying him and Nursey back for the time they’d walked in on Bitty having unnecessarily kinky skype sex with none other than Jack Zimmermann. The more present part of his brain reminded him that he had his pants around his ankles and his dick in Nursey’s mouth and their captain was standing horrified in the doorway.

“I – I just wanted to make sure y’all weren’t studying too hard,” Bitty squeaked, one hand clapped over his mouth, his eyes bigger than his own pies.

“Other things are hard,” Dex heard himself say.

There was a beat of silence followed by Nursey trying to laugh and choking while Bitty turned flame red and sprinted out of the attic.

Nursey rested his forehead against Dex’s leg while he alternated between coughing and laughing, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

“That was the best thing you could’ve possibly said,” Nursey said, pausing mid cough to press his lips to Dex’s thigh.

Dex tried not to laugh, since their captain, _Bitty_ , had just walked in on them in a very compromising position, but Nursey’s laugh was infectious.

“God, sometimes I think--” Nursey started. He cut himself off, flushing faintly pink. “Nothing. Never mind. Grab the condoms from the desk.”

Dex did as he was told and didn’t badger Nursey about what he’d been meaning to say. They could deal with Bitty knowing they were sleeping together tomorrow. It was later, when they were falling asleep nestled together in Nursey’s bed, that Nursey whispered, “Sometimes I think I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr.](http://omgericzimmermann.tumblr.com)


End file.
